Serenity
by LittleFirefly44
Summary: AdventureFrontier crossover. Serenimon and Mufeeliemon come to the real world to learn some muchneeded lessons with the help of the kids. But Serenimon's wellintentioned plans often backfire causing problems for the kids.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Enjoy and please read and review. Tell me what you think, what can be improved, what's good about it.

_**Serenity**_

Introduction

This is a crossover between Digimon Adventure and Frontier. The Adventure kids are going to meet the Frontier kids. Also, two new digimon will be amongst them. Serenimon (serenity) who is a fairy/elf-type digimon and who is calm, serene, peaceful and always tries to help everyone will be joining them, much to their dismay as Serenimon's intentions are good but sometimes her plans backfire and cause problems. The Adventure kids and Frontier kids don't always get along but soon learn to work together, especially when it comes to fixing all of Serenimon's mistakes/foiled up plans and accepting her. Mufeeliemon (mutiny feeling) is mischievous, troublemaker digimon, the complete opposite of Serenimon. She also tries to turn everyone against Serenimon. Can the digidestined work things out between each other and Serenimon and help Mufeeliemon to learn her lessons? Read and find out. Also, please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Please read and review.

Chapter One

The rain poured down on the streets with occasional flashes of lightning, rumbling of thunder and a howling wind. Sora Takenouchi was walking home from school enjoying the shower. Since she didn't know about the weather forecast, she had forgotten to bring a rain jacket and umbrella. Drops of water slid down her back causing her to shiver. This didn't bother Sora in the least. She enjoyed the rain and the wind. Sora had also had a decent day at school. Her math test was handed back with an A. She had eaten lunch with her friends. It had been a good day.

When Sora arrived home, she noticed the apartment was dark and quiet. Drops of water splashed to the floor from her drenched clothes. She had a hot soak in the tub before dressing into dry clothes. Sora went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. It read:

Sora,

Hello dear! I hope you had a good day at school. I'll be a little late getting home. I left Chicken Parmesan in the fridge that you can heat up for supper. See you soon.

Love Mom

Sora smiled. She felt good. They had mended their ways and had an excellent relationship now. Sora remembered when she was younger before the stormy relationship with her mother. It was also when her dad was around a lot more often. One memory was when she was five.

_Sora's parents were reading her a bedtime story. Her dad was doing a lot of the voices and her mom was the narrator. Sora felt sleepy and drifted off to sleep when the story was almost over. Haruhiko carried his sleeping daughter into her room and tucked her in bed. _

It was great then. Even now, Sora still had a good life. But she wished her dad was around more. A few times, she had gone with him on his trips to different places in the world. But mostly, she remained home with her mom. Tears sprang to her eyes. How she missed her dad. She longed for him to be home again.

Far, far away, in a different dimension in the digital world, Serenimon, a fairy/elf-type digimon was washing in the river in front of the waterfalls. Behind the waterfalls was her new home. Serenimon had long, pale-blue hair, purple eyes, elf-like ears, sparkly, and rainbow-coloured wings that sprouted out from her back. She wore a long, flowing white gown and red cape with a green sash around her waist. The gown had a gold pattern and small crystals all over the gown and elf-like shoes that curled up at the end of them with bells at the tip. Serenimon also wore a small, pearl necklace with a golden key hanging on the bottom of it.

In the distance, a mischievous, troublemaker digimon named Mufeeliemon was closely observing her enemy, Serenimon.

"It's all her fault we got kicked out of the digital world. If it wasn't for her goody-two shoes act and messing everything up, I wouldn't be stuck here in this lonely place with her."

In this dimension of the digital world, these two female digimon were the only digimon present. No other life forms existed. Both of them had been banished by the Sovereigns when Mufeeliemon tried to rebel against the digimon one too many times and Serenimon had interfered with her plans, exposing Mufeeliemon's wicked deeds. Serenimon herself was also questioned. Serenimon never took any blame for anything. Serenimon had also been known before in the past to mess things up with the best of intentions. Still, she never blamed herself. Neither did Mufeeliemon. The Sovereigns had banished her in hopes that Serenimon being alone in the different dimension of the digital world would teach her some responsibility as well as making sure Mufeeliemon didn't cause any more trouble. This was about to change, however. It would change when Serenimon and Mufeeliemon would be set free to learn their lessons in the real world and also bring about some changes and surprises along the way.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I have uploaded the new chapter. Enjoy everyone. Also, please read and review.

Chapter Two

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe (Tai, Sora and Matt are 12, Mimi and Izzy are 11 and Joe is 13) were walking to school together. Sora was lost in her thoughts, thinking about her feelings for Tai and the adventures they all had in the digital world. Mimi was thinking about her plans for going shopping after school. Tai was thinking about the upcoming soccer game. Matt was thinking about TK coming over for the weekend. Joe was thinking about all the exams and tests he had to do. And Izzy? Izzy wasn't thinking about anything really. He was absorbed in typing on his laptop with one hand while carrying it in the other hand.

Tai glanced at Izzy's laptop and felt his head and eyes spin when he saw the complicated computer language Izzy was working on.

"How can he understand that? I'm older than he is and I'm nowhere near that level," thought Tai.

As they were walking, Sora glanced up ahead and saw four new kids heading into the schoolyard. There were three boys and one girl. The girl reminded her a little bit of Mimi. Except that the girl had long blond hair under a different kind of pink hat. One of the boys reminded her of Tai, except his hair was much shorter under a hat on backwards with goggles around it. The other two boys were obviously twins. The one boy had long, dark hair under a blue bandanna. The other boy had short, dark hair and no hat. The twins didn't remind her of anyone for the moment. Sora wondered about the new kids, especially the one boy and girl who reminded her of Tai and Mimi.

In the class Sora shared with Tai, she soon found out that the boy and girl, who resembled Tai and Mimi, were new students in that class. They were introduced as Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto. Tai didn't seem to notice anything was different besides two new kids joining the class. After class, Sora informed him of the resemblance.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Takuya does have some things in common with me."

Sora sighed.

"Have you forgotten, Tai? Zoe also resembles Mimi a bit."

"Yeah...maybe."

At lunch, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Joe joined up with Tai and Sora. Sora noticed Matt was being more quiet than usual. The four new kids showed up talking together in deep conversation. Matt glanced at the twins with an uneasy look on his face.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"The twins there...they're in my class. One is Kouji and the other Kouichi."

"And...?" Tai asked.

"They both have different last names. Yet still, they're twins. Plus, Kouji, the one with long hair under the bandanna reminds me of myself. That...concerns me."

Sora looked up with a start.

"And Takuya and Zoe resemble Tai and Mimi," I told everyone.

"What? No way," exclaimed Mimi.

"There's something creepy about this. I don't like this. Not at all. What do you think is going on?" asked Joe.

Kouji turned to look in the direction of the Adventure kids with an observant look on his face. He caught them staring at him and his friends. His twin, Kouichi, wondered what had stopped him and also turned to look at what Kouji was looking at. All of the Adventure kids looked away.

Kouji and Kouichi joined their friends. When seated at the table, Kouichi whispered in his brother's ear.

"Why do you think those kids were staring at us?"

"I don't know. I intend to find out. We'll go talk to them after lunch."

"So, Matt. Why does it bother you that Kouji is a lot like you?" Tai asked.

"Isn't it obvious Tai? There is no coincidence that four new kids show up on the same day with three of them resembling three of us. The question is: why did they show up and why do we appear to have a lot of the same things in common?"

"Are you sure they resemble us?" Mimi asked.

"I think they resemble us more than we think. That's what worries me."

Matt was growing more and more nervous which was unusual for him as he usually kept his feelings to himself. Tai noticed this.

"Hey, don't sweat it, bud. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. We'll figure it out. We may even be making a big deal out of this for nothing," Tai reassured his best friend.

"I still don't get why you all think Zoe resembles me. She is nothing like me," replied Mimi.

Everyone ignored her, knowing what she was like.

"I feel ill," said Matt, quietly.

"Me too," said Joe.

"But Joe. You always feel ill," remarked Izzy.

"Izzy, that's besides the point," said Joe.

Matt spoke up.

"Whatever. I need to talk to them. Especially Kouji. I need to find out what is going on with those guys."

Sora put her hand on Matt's arm.

"Relax. Just finish your lunch. We'll talk to them after."

"Such a mother hen," thought Tai, smiling to himself.

As soon as the kids finished lunch, they headed over to the table where the new kids were. The new kids, however, were also heading over to the table where the Adventure kids were. The two groups almost collided. Takuya eyed Tai up and down and gasped. Tai also felt a little nervous and shaky seeing someone who was so much like him. Mimi and Zoe glanced at each other a little bit. Matt and Kouji stared at each other the longest. The rest of the kids were closely watching the situation.

"No way. No way. You were right, Kouji. This is beyond weird," exclaimed Takuya.

"First question: why did all four of you come here on the same day in the first place?" Tai asked.

"It was so weird. One day, we were in our own schools. The next day, we were told we were transferring to this school," explained Zoe.

Little did the kids know that this was Serenimon's doing. She had been told by the Sovereigns that both her and Mufeeliemon were being set free from the different dimension of the digital world and were going to the human world to see how they would do there. Serenimon wanted to make friends with all the kids. Mufeeliemon wanted to mess up Serenimon's plans as usual but knew Serenimon often messed up her own plans. So there wasn't much need for Mufeeliemon to interfere. But she would do her share of causing trouble from time to time.

Kouichi walked Kouji home and then headed to his home, in a slower place while deep in thought with the recent events. All of a sudden, a cold gust of wind blew. Kouichi sensed something and turned around. He saw Serenimon.

"Hello, Kouichi! I am Serenimon."

"What do you want with me?"

"There, there. There is no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Kouichi felt relieved. He didn't sense any darkness or evil coming from this digimon. Serenimon did remind him a bit of Zoe's human digimon form, Kazemon.

"But, would you please? I'm all alone right now. Could I stay with you? I don't have a home."

Kouichi felt compassion for this beautiful creature.

"Alright. You can stay."

"I'll do all the cleaning and cooking and anything else you want me to do if you let me stay."

"Serenimon, you can stay," Kouichi repeated himself.

This time, Serenimon heard him.

"Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you. You're such a sweet boy. I promise you won't regret it."

Something struck Kouichi with what she said. Why did he sense he was going to regret it?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Please enjoy and read and review.

Chapter Three

The place was dark and quiet when Kouichi arrived home with Serenimon.

"Mom must still be at work," Kouichi said quietly to himself.

"I need to do some homework. You can rest in my room if you want," he told her.

"I could help you if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. I can do it myself."

"No, really. I'm good at a lot of things."

"Hey, I have an idea. While I do my homework, why don't you take a walk and get familiar with the neighbourhood? Just don't let anyone see you."

Serenimon smiled.

"I'll be back in a jiffy."

Kouji was taking his dog, Cocoa, for a walk, when he saw a beautiful digimon wandering around. Kouji frowned and raced with Cocoa over to the digimon.

"Hello, Kouji! I'm glad to see you," said Serenimon, turning around to look at him.

"What kind of digimon are you and what are you doing here?" Kouji asked.

"I'm Serenimon, a peace-loving digimon. I'm staying with your brother."

"Kouichi? You came all the way from the digital world to stay with my brother?"

"No. I'm also on an adventure and to get acquainted with the human world. I'll be staying in this world for quite some time," said Serenimon, with a twinkle in her eye.

All of a sudden, a few fan girls of Kouji's, from his former school saw him and began to run towards him, screaming with delight. Kouji blushed, looking embarrassed. Serenimon guessed what was going on. She grabbed Kouji and Cocoa in her arms and flew off into the sky to get Kouji away from the fan girls. Cocoa was nervous to be in the sky. He began to whimper and howl as he was afraid of heights.

"Terrific," Kouji thought. "Cocoa is scared and Serenimon caused a scene with me in it. This better not get around. I'll never hear the end of it from Takuya."

Later that night, Kouichi was in his room, wondering what was taking Serenimon so long to return. He hoped she wasn't in any trouble and began to believe he had been foolish to send her into the outside world. Soon, the phone rang. Kouichi heard his mother talking in the kitchen.

"Kouichi! The phone is for you. It's Kouji," she called.

Kouichi felt excited his brother had called. He always loved to talk with him. He went in the living room, sat down on the couch, and answered the phone.

"Hi, Kouji!"

"Kouichi...What is...going...on with your...crazy...friend?"

Kouji was breathless and sounded a little angry.

"Serenimon? What did she do?"

"What didn't she do? First, she tried to save me from the fan girls by flying Cocoa and I up into the sky. Then she decided you and I should look more alike so she tried to cut my hair. She stopped when Spike barked at her. I guess she was afraid of his barking. Then she transformed into a beautiful teenager and took me to a restaurant for something to eat where she sang and danced beautifully but it caused a scene and I was in the middle of it all. She said that everyone needed to loosen up more and be more cheery like she was. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. I'm telling you. She has got to go. She doesn't belong here. We understand about digimon but not everyone does."

Kouichi stifled back a laugh. He was sympathetic but it did sound funny and knew how much his brother hated being the centre of attention. That was more up Takuya's alley. Not Kouji's.

"Where is she now?"

"Serenimon finally dropped me off and now I'm grounded for being so late. I don't know where she is now."

"Why didn't you go back home earlier?"

"As much as I hated getting so embarrassed, I didn't want her to get in trouble. I couldn't tell mom and dad where I was or what had happened as they don't know about digimon."

Kouji wouldn't admit how caring he was. He was more himself with Takuya and especially Kouichi, as Kouichi held a special place in his heart.

"I'm home!" called out a cheery voice.

Kouichi heard his mother scream.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. I take it Serenimon is back?"

"Yeah. I gotta go explain to mom about Serenimon. I'll talk to you later."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Bye Kouji."

"Bye Kouichi. Good luck."

Kouichi went into the kitchen and saw Serenimon trying to help his mother. His mother was sitting down in a chair. Serenimon handed her a glass of water. She reluctantly took it, with shaky hands. Kouichi went over to them and put his arms around his mother in a big hug.

"It's okay, mama. This is Serenimon. She is what you call a digimon."

"Kouichi, what is she doing here?"

Serenimon continued to look cheery and helpful.

"Serenimon came from the digital world. She doesn't have a home right now."

"Son, you know how proud I am of you for always helping people. You have a heart of gold. But what are we to do? How would we explain Serenimon to those who don't know about her?"

"No problem there," said Serenimon.

She changed into a beautiful teenager. Kouichi stared at her. He knew she was beautiful as a digimon but he never realized how beautiful she could be as a human. He knew now what Kouji had meant.

"Please, can she stay? I could tell people she is my cousin or something."

Serenimon brightened up and looked overjoyed and hopeful. His mother gave in.

"Sure, sweetie. At least until we can figure out something else."

The next morning, Kouichi woke up and found his mother looking a slightly upset about something.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Turn on the taps."

Kouichi turned on the taps and saw many bubbles pop out, along with the water. Serenimon walked in with a towel wrapped around her body. A few bubbles were on her face and in her hair.

"You didn't have any bubble bath and I thought such a bath could be fun," Serenimon informed.

I tried to be as stern as possible, which was difficult for me.

"Serenimon, I want you to fix everything up so that no more bubbles come out. If you want a bubble bath, we will go and buy some, okay?"

Serenimon smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

"Next time you want to do something, ask for permission first."

Serenimon said nothing but handed Kouichi and his mother a cookie each. She had baked during the night and shaped the cookies to look like Kouichi.

"To show my gratitude for being my new best friends," she replied.

His mother smiled. Kouichi also smiled. What a silly digimon! The taps were fixed by Serenimon but that wasn't the last of her foiled up plans.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Please enjoy and read and review. Soon, the story will get moving along more and have more action. I hope to improve it when that happens.

Chapter Four

Matt couldn't stop thinking about Kouji, about how much Kouji resembled him. That's why he perked up when he saw Kouji and Kouichi enter the classroom whispering to each other, deep in serious conversation.

"It can't be as serious as the adventures my friends and I had in the digital world," Matt thought to himself.

All morning, Matt observed them. At lunch, his friends noticed he was quieter than usual. Mimi even noticed something was weighing heavily on his mind. Tai watched him.

"Matt, come with me. We need to talk."

Matt broke out of his thoughts, startled, and gasped. He saw all of his friends watching him. He blushed and was glad to go with Tai. Tai wanted to talk with Matt in private to find out what was the matter with his one best friend (the other was Sora).

At the same time, Takuya was trying to pry out what Kouji and Kouichi were in deep and serious conversation about. Kouji finally had enough.

"Alright, Takuya. If you're so insistent, Kouichi and I will show you. Come with us."

"We will?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji ignored his brother. Takuya followed Kouji and Kouichi to the same place where Matt and Tai were headed.

"Kouichi, since she's staying with you, you call her," Kouji told him.

Kouichi hoped Serenimon wouldn't do anything embarrassing.

"Serenimon, come forth."

Serenimon appeared as a human. Takuya's jaw dropped.

"She's...beautiful."

Serenimon giggled.

"But, wait a second. You called her Serenimon. She's a..."

"That's right, Takuya. I'm a digimon and I'm in disguise."

Tai and Matt headed around the corridor at that moment and saw the three boys with a beautiful teenage girl.

"There shouldn't be any teenagers here," Tai replied.

"Come on, Tai. Leave them alone. Let's go."

Tai and Matt started to leave when Serenimon spotted them.

"Tai! Matt! Over here!" she called.

Tai and Matt were puzzled. How did she know their names? Both of them wanted to find out. They went over to them. Takuya was still amazed at how much Tai resembled him.

"Boys, I want all of you to realize that I know everything about your adventures. Tai and Matt, Takuya and his friends had digimon adventures, like you did. They were digimon warriors. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi, Tai and Matt had adventures but they had partner digimon," Serenimon introduced.

All of them were stunned.

"WHAATT??!!" Tai shouted. "How could humans become digimon warriors? It makes more sense to have a digimon partner."

Takuya was the most upset at this. Tai didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah? Well at least my friends and I are much stronger. We faced all the pain that digimon face in battle. We know what it's like to be both human and digimon. You guys probably never experienced the pain we did."

"Not so," replied Matt. "You didn't have to watch your digimon partner die in front of your eyes."

Matt was thinking about TK.

"Not true. I had to watch my brother die," defended Kouji.

"There! You see? We faced more than all of you. We also faced the digital world get destroyed," reprimanded Takuya.

Tai's anger was boiling. So was Matt's but not as much as Tai's.

"Well, if the digital world got destroyed, it was because you weren't doing your job right. We almost faced the digital world get destroyed but we saved it in the knick of time. Besides, we faced Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, and were turned into computer data. I bet that never happened to you guys."

Takuya didn't know what to say. They hadn't been turned into data. Also, how dare Tai say they weren't doing their job right. All of the digimon Tai and his friends fought probably weren't near as tough as the digimon he and his friends fought, especially Lucemon.

Kouji was thinking about how it wouldn't be good for there to be "two Takuya's." Matt was thinking the same thing, except that it was "two Tai's."

Kouichi, as sweet as he was, preferred not to fight. He wanted all of them to work together and be at peace with one another. He also suspected how dangerous it was for the two obviously strongest boys on each team to be at war against each other, unless they worked things out.

"You all faced a lot and you all watched loved ones die. Our experiences are different, but we all went through a lot and we're all heroes."

Kouichi was trying to keep the peace. Kouji admired that about his brother. Kouichi had a feeling things still weren't resolved.

"Way to go, Serenimon," he heard Takuya say, after Tai and Matt left.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You started it."

Kouji told Takuya to stop. Blaming someone wouldn't change what just happened. And now, partly because of Serenimon, the two teams were at war. And, off in the distance, Mufeeliemon smirked to herself that Serenimon had done her dirty work for her, and didn't even know it.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy and read and review. Also, thanks to every reviewer. The reviews are very important. I have also finished the new chapter of Child of Peace and will also post it soon. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Serenimon walked home while admiring the sunset.

"This world is much too beautiful. No one should corrupt it."

"We meet again," spoke a voice.

"Mufeeliemon."

Mufeeliemon stepped out of hiding.

"I have chosen to show my face to you now as I have a job for you to do."

Serenimon sighed.

"Mufeeliemon, you need help. You can't go around harming anyone anymore."

"Now, now. Don't get all excited. It is simple, I assure you."

"I'm listening."

"Go to the nearby forest with a river running through it and stay there for let's say, a week."

"No can do. I need to watch my new friends and make sure they don't get into trouble."

Amazing Serenimon would say that, considering she was the one who got herself into trouble, more often than the kids.

"Also, take Sora along with you."

"Why Sora? Why not Kouichi?"

"I have something special planned for them who are left behind."

"Yeah, right. I bet you do."

"I want everyone to see how much they take Sora for granted when she's not there."

"You could say the same thing about the rest of them. Everyone takes each other for granted and doesn't realize how blessed they are until the person is taken from them. I'm here to stop that as much as I can."

"Very true. So, you agree to taking Sora only with you?"

"One question: are you going to try any monkey business with anyone?"

"Not at all. I will continue to stay in the shadows."

"What are your plans or motives?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt even though I don't understand this. But know this: I will come to the rescue if you harm any of my friends."

Oh, it won't be me doing the harming, Serenimon. It will be you, thought Mufeeliemon.

**At Kouichi's house**

Serenimon found Kouichi sitting on his bed, listening to music.

"Serenimon!"

"Hello, Kouichi!"

"What's up?"

"Something has come to my attention that I must attend to. I will be gone for awhile."

"Are you alright?"

"I am. Don't worry. I'll be back."

After much coaxing and persuading, Serenimon finally had Sora with her in the forest. Serenimon smiled down on the dear girl. She knew about what tormented Sora and was glad to help her get away from her struggles for the time being.

Sora was chilled that night but felt relaxed as she listened to the bullfrogs and spring peepers, and the water trickling in the river. A cold night wind blew on her skin and in her hair, causing her to shiver.

"Sora, are you still okay to sleep on the ground, considering you used to during the adventures?"

Sora nodded.

"I still don't know why you had to take me away from mama and school this week."

"I don't understand, either."

"Then, why are we here?" Sora asked, puzzled.

Serenimon got out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Sora.

"This is Mufeeliemon."

"I can't see. Its too dark."

"Oh, right. I forgot you humans don't have the abilities us digimon have."

Serenimon flew off and came back with a flashlight she found. Sora grew alarmed.

"Serenimon, where did you get this?"

Sora heard someone shouting.

"You took someone's flashlight, didn't you?"

"Look at the picture quick and then I'll return it."

Sora did. The digimon named Mufeeliemon was dark red and green with yellow hair tinged with blue, black eyes, and had a green dress on. She also had elf-like ears and a tail.

Sora noticed that Mufeeliemon resembled Serenimon. She wondered why. Serenimon returned the flashlight.

"I... I..."

"Yes, Sora?"

"Uh... never mind."

Sora didn't know what to say.

"Bed time is shortly later. Do you need anything?"

"Why did you show me that digimon after I asked you why we were here?"

"Mufeeliemon is my opposite. Yet, I can't seem to defeat or hate her for some reason. Then again, hate is not part of my nature. She is the one who told me to come here with you."

"Why me? And, why did she want you to come here? Also, why listen to her at all if she is your opposite?"

"There is good in everyone. I am trying to find the good in her. Mufeeliemon needs guidance, support and love. Maybe that's why she chose you."

"Me? I do have the crest of love, but... why wouldn't I be with her?"

"I think we shall soon see."

The next day, Mufeeliemon disguised herself as Takuya and went over to Tai in the hall, who was getting his stuff ready for class. Tai noticed him (Mufeeliemon).

"What do you want?" Tai asked.

He was still upset from before.

"Why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was so weak?"

"Sora?"

Tai's eyes darted. He didn't really know about Sora being his girlfriend but he cared about her and loved her very much. That was why he risked everything to save her from Datamon and the dark network.

Tai's attention turned back to Takuya.

"Did you do anything to her?"

"Oh, let's see now. She is so hurt and now she is not here."

Tai didn't see past the deception at all. He grabbed Takuya (Mufeeliemon) by the shoulders.

"You hurt her, didn't you? This is the last time... I..."

The teacher saw this and sent Tai to detention for fighting another kid. When the hall was empty, Takuya smiled to himself and turned back into Mufeeliemon.

"Oh, my aching back. Turning into someone shorter is hard on the body. But, at least Phase Two is completed."

Mufeeliemon disappeared.

Tai met with his friends later. He informed them that Takuya had hurt Sora.

"No one hurts Sora. No one."

Everyone knew Tai was in love with her.

"Tai, calm down. Relax," said Joe.

"Chill out, Tai. We'll get to the bottom of this," said Matt.

From far away, the four Sovereigns watched with growing concern in their hearts.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This chapter is done. It is longer and hopefully more well-done. Please enjoy and r and r. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Even though it was noon, the air was crisp and cool. A gentle breeze blew through the air. The water flowed gently down the river.

Nearby, Sora was bored and hungry. A gnawing hunger pain was in her stomach and she was a little restless from nothing to do. It was so confusing to her. Why did she ever let Serenimon take her away from home and school in the first place? And Tai! What was he going through right now regarding her absence? Oh, if she only knew.

Sora soaked her hair in the cold water, making her head hurt and sting. It was refreshing, even though it was so cold. She looked around for Serenimon. Serenimon was gone.

Back in Odaiba, in the elementary school, a small war was waging between Tai and Takuya. Matt was defending Tai and Kouji was defending Takuya. The girls and the other boys were either trying to stop the fighting and arguing or staying out of it altogether. Takuya insisted he never hurt Sora or had anything to do with her. Tai didn't believe him. He had seen Takuya and heard with his own ears what Takuya did. Plus, Sora was absent. What other logical explanation was there?

Serenimon met up with Mufeeliemon. She actually looked angry, which was rare for her, considering she was a digimon of serenity. Her arms were folded and her eyebrows were frowning. Mufeeliemon snickered and burst out laughing.

"How dare you! You set me up and made Tai and Takuya become greater enemies than they were before. You knew Tai was in love with Sora and wouldn't let any harm come to her. Now, how am I going to fix this mess?"

Mufeeliemon continued to snicker.

"The same way you always do. Make it...(she could hardly contain her laughter) worse."

Mufeeliemon burst out laughing. Then she frowned.

"Don't go blaming me. You were the one who fell for my scheming plan like you always do."

Serenimon unfolded her arms. Her wings twitched.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mufeeliemon looked pleased.

"Sure, sure. You never have anything to do with..."

Serenimon didn't hear another word as she had flown away. Her anger didn't last long. It never did.

"That's it," muttered Sora. "I'm not going to stay here any longer. I don't know what happened to Serenimon, but I'm leaving. It was a waste of time to come here in the first place."

But Sora was miles away from Odaiba. It would take all day, maybe even into the night to arrive home. That is, if she didn't get lost on the way.

Also, Sora would have a hard time walking when she was so hungry. A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"I wish Biyomon was here."

She began to walk, not knowing she was lost. A red bubble appeared in the air above her. Biyomon flew over to her. Sora looked up.

"Biyo! You're here! I'm so glad," sniffled Sora, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Sora! I heard your cry and came right away. Are you okay?"

Sora shuffled her feet and put her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know. I've missed half a day of school. I'm hungry.. I...sorry."

"It's okay to cry, Sora. I can fly you back to school."

Sora smiled and closed her eyes. A couple more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Biyo. I'm so glad."

"Sure, anytime. Anything for you, Sora. You're my best friend."

Biyomon paused.

"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

They hugged each other. Biyomon used the power of the digivice to digivolve into Birdramon. Sora sat on Birdramon's one foot and wrapped her arms around her leg. Birdramon flew off. Birdramon landed in Odaiba and Sora ate out in a restaurant with Birdramon hiding out at the back of the building. After Sora was finished eating, Birdramon flew her to school and then went back to the digital world.

The two boys were still fighting when Sora entered the lunchroom. Joe looked up.

"Sora!"

All the other kids looked up, including Tai. As soon as he saw Sora, he rushed over to her.

"Sora! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, Tai."

Tai checked her over, front and back. No injuries were seen. The rest of their friends came over.

"Are you okay, Sora?" they asked.

"I'm fine. What's this all about?"

Tai was puzzled. What had just happened? Why was Sora fine when Takuya told him he had hurt her? Everyone looked at Tai, at his obvious confusion and wondered if Tai had been telling the truth at all.

"Tai," spoke up Sora. "What's going on?"

Tai looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I can hardly figure it out myself. Takuya told me he had hurt you and that's why you weren't here. What was I supposed to think?"

Mimi clasped her hands together.

"That's what Tai told us. He argued with Takuya about it. Boy, was that ever unpleasant. Two of the strongest boys in a fight."

Sora looked pale and weak all of a sudden. She looked like she might faint.

"Maybe he really did hurt her," said Joe.  
Everyone ignored him.

"Tai...you...you stood up...for me?" Sora gasped, in almost a whisper.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Sora regained her composure. She almost thought Tai was defending her because he was in love with her but began to have some doubts. She had wished he would defend her because he was in love with her, instead of it just being that they were friends and part of the team.

"I was...tricked into leaving. Mufeeliemon, Serenimon's opposite, tricked Serenimon into taking me into the forest. I bet it was all a setup. To get you and Takuya, the leaders of the two teams to fight each other. If that happened, our teams would be at war."

"WHA-!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wait. How do you know Takuya is the leader?" Mimi asked.

"Tai and Takuya are almost twins. They both have goggles for one thing," explained Sora.

"Of course. Mufeeliemon must have the same transformation power as Serenimon. Mufeeliemon must have tricked Serenimon first and then changed into Takuya to start a war between him and Tai," analyzed Matt.

"Way to go, Matt!" cheered Mimi.

"Good job," complimented Izzy.

Tai began to turn a light shade of green. He almost looked like he would be sick.

"I feel ill," he moaned.

Matt backed away.

"Oh no. Not on me. You're not going to get sick on me."

"Tai, do you need to see the nurse?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah," answered Tai, in a whisper.

Sora walked with Tai to the nurse.

"You must have done a lot of arguing, huh?"

Tai looked down and felt weak.

"For sure. I've never met a boy who is almost my equal. He's even stronger than Matt, I think. I feel awful and not just physically."

Sora knew he would have felt awful about causing friction between the two groups when it hadn't been Takuya's fault in the first place. Tai was quite caring.

"No wonder you're sick, Tai. If you ate and then argued, that would be enough to give anyone an upset stomach. Especially with one of the two strongest boys in that group. You know what you have to do."

"Apologize? I...no...I..."

"Come on, Tai," nagged Sora. "You know it's the right thing to do."

Tai did apologize, sort of. He met up with Takuya after school, who was with Kouji, Kouichi, and Zoe.

"Listen, I'm sorry I flew off the handle. You'd react the same way I did if you heard Zoe got hurt."

Takuya blushed. Zoe blushed even more.

"Well... fine," stammered Takuya.

Things were beginning to look up for the two teams, despite Mufeeliemon's schemes and Serenimon's foiled up plans. Who knew? Maybe Tai and Takuya just needed to vent out their frustration or something, before coming to an understanding. It would be real something if Tai and Takuya became friends but could also prove disastrous if the two goggle heads worked together as the leaders of the kids. Especially if Tai and Takuya fought over who was the true leader. And how would Serenimon and Mufeeliemon deal with that?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is the new chapter. I added a surprise. Serenimon has a brother! Granelmon is his name and is her kid brother. He acts very much like a child but is quite responsible and mature at the same time. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Takuya lay in bed that night, thinking. He thought about Tai. He knew Tai was the leader of the digidestined team and much like himself. That could be an advantage and a disadvantage if they worked together as two leaders. Takuya was definitely starting to see Tai in himself more and more.

"I wonder what Kouji would think if Tai and me worked together as leaders."

Takuya rolled to the side and dozed off.

**In the Digital World**

Azulongmon met up with Granelmon, Serenimon's kid brother.

"As much as your sister tries, it isn't working out too well. I fear the children may not be able to help her learn her lessons as much as we had hoped. I am sending you, Granelmon, to help Serenimon."

"What of Mufeeliemon, my lord?"

Azulongmon looked at Granelmon, no higher than a seven-year old child. Granelmon had short, brown hair and eyes, elf-like ears, sea-blue wings, peach-coloured skin and tail, and a pale green one-piece jumpsuit.

"Granelmon, your job is to help Serenimon. Be her mediator between Mufeeliemon and help her not to mess up. Also, be an aid to the children."

Granelmon giggled.

"Can I be friends with them?" he asked, most innocently and sweetly.

Azulongmon wondered if sending Granelmon to Serenimon was a good idea, being that Granelmon was childlike and might become distracted from his duties.

'Maybe it will work out in our favour and Granelmon might not be distracted too much from his duties. I often forget how young he is.'

Azulongmon smiled.

"Yes, child. You may if you wish."

"YAY! Goody! Thank you, Azulongmon Master."

Granelmon was transported to the digital world. It was still in the middle of the night.

"I'm gonna have loads of fun here! What do I do first?"

Granelmon thought for a moment.

"The park!"

Granelmon used his senses to find the nearest park and flew to it, landing softly on one of the swings. The full moon shone up above, along with numerous stars. A cool night wind blew in the air. Granelmon was excited and pumped his legs as hard as he could and swung higher and higher into the air. He jumped off and fell on the ground, feeling a little dizzy, and began to laugh.

"The world is spinning round and round. There it goes!"

Granelmon used his weather change attack to turn the slide into ice.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

Granelmon slid down the slide at a high speed because of the ice. He used his weather change attack to send forth a small sun and melt the ice.

"I guess I should find my sister now."

Granelmon used his senses and traced his sister. He found her a few blocks away at Kouichi's house. He used his weather change attack to put a rain cloud over his sleeping sister. Rain dripped onto Serenimon and she woke up.

"WHA-! What is going on? Granelmon?"

"The one and only," Granelmon giggled.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you, silly."

"What do I need help for? It's Mufeeliemon who needs help," Serenimon corrected.

"Tsk, tsk. Dear sister. You should know better than that. Everyone needs help from time to time."

"Everyone but me, brother. Haven't I taught you that by now?"

Granelmon sighed. His sister could be the death of him sometimes.

"Do you know who all the children are?" Serenimon asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I just haven't met them yet."

Serenimon got an idea.

"I know! Let's play happy face cards."

She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, no. Not happy face cards..."

Serenimon dragged her brother by the arm, water dripping from her clothes.

"The game is pointless, sis," Granelmon told her as she got out the cards from her pocket. Serenimon laid them down on the rug and divided some of them up.

"Here are ten cards for you and five cards for me, being as that I am the better player."

The point of Serenimon's game was to get twenty happy face cards by picking them up off the pile or taking them from another player. You took a card from another player without even knowing what card you were getting. Once you got even one happy face card, you put it down in a pile where no one could touch it. Once someone got twenty of them, the round was over, or unless every card was taken. Along with happy face cards, there were rainbow, kiss, hug, moon, sun, star, rainbow, bubble, balloon, lollipop, and teddy bear cards. The above mentioned cards were smile cards and worth one point each. Happy face cards were worth two points each. There were also grumpy, blue face, tear drop, and rain drop cards. They were worth zero points. The one with the most points at the end of three rounds won the game.

Granelmon had to smile. It was just like his sister to do this. Despite his earlier comment, he often ended up in smiles by the end of the game, even if he lost.

In the second round, they were laughing so hard, that Kouichi and his mother woke up and came into the room, sleepily.

"What is going on here?" yawned his mother.

"Serenimon and I are having so much fun!" laughed Granelmon, in tears.

"Who are you?" Kouichi asked.

"This is my little brother, Granelmon," Serenimon introduced.

"Serenimon, if you and your brother are going to stay here, you must be quiet during the night. I'm going back to bed. I expect all three of you to do the same."

Kouichi's mother turned and left for her bedroom. Serenimon was speechless and puzzled. What was the big deal of having a card game?

Granelmon looked at his sister.

"Kouichi, please explain what your mother said."

Kouichi got the message.

"Serenimon, it's fine to play a card game, but only during the day. Not during the night, as we need to sleep."

Serenimon brightened up.

"Of course you do. So, why are you out of bed?"

Both Kouichi and Granelmon sighed. They had both thought at first that Serenimon was finally starting to understand. Now, they were back to square one.

Nearby, Mufeeliemon was sick. She had broken out into a cold sweat, her breaths were wheezy and raspy, and her stomach churned.

"No... He can't...be here... I can't...let it...happen. Granelmon will...be...the... end of me," Mufeeliemon wheezed.

It wasn't just Granelmon being in the human world that caused Mufeeliemon's illness. It was also because of Serenimon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no! What is going on with Mufeeliemon and how are Granelmon and Serenimon the cause for her illness? Keep reading to find out. Also, how is Granelmon going to help the kids teach Serenimon her lessons. **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

To all my reviewers: a continued thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the suggestions and do see why I need to improve. As for Granelmon, part of the reason I made him a brother to Serenimon is when you think of the Digimon movie, Willis' digimon were twin brothers. So, I do think digimon can have brothers and sisters (especially in that respect regarding Willis' digimon), just not in the same way as humans do. I apologize if the chapter is a little short, but I think you'll be pleased with how it works out. I added a cliffhanger. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Over the next week, Mufeeliemon was surprisingly silent and stayed in the shadows. What she was really staying away from was Granelmon. For some reason, just his presence nearby made her ill and if he got any closer to her, she could become deathly ill, for reasons no one understood.

Serenimon and Granelmon spent a lot of time alone together and barely saw the kids. Kouichi, even though he was a sweet boy, was glad of this as that meant Serenimon wouldn't get into trouble like she had.

Tai and Takuya were becoming fast friends more and more. They each told their friends that all of them had to sit together meaning Tai and his friends would sit with Takuya and his friends. Tai and Takuya got along great, now, but not so with the other kids. The other kids were also leery about having two leaders, as they believed one leader was enough.

Mimi whispered to Sora about Zoe. Matt and Kouji refused to look at each other and occasionally took a quick glance at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Takuya was the first to notice this.

"Come on, you guys. You should know better than this. Why can't you learn to get along and become friends like Tai and me?"

"Yes," agreed Tai. "We've all had our share of adventures in the digital world. That's one major thing we have in common and has to count for something."

The other kids looked down, ashamed. They were beginning to realize that they should all become friends and become one unstoppable team for the digital world. They also marvelled at how well Tai and Takuya were getting along and working as two leaders. If anything, it should be Tai and Takuya who had the most friction with each other.

All of a sudden, Serenimon, in her human form, appeared behind Tai and Takuya, throwing balloons in the air and dropping confetti all over Tai and Takuya. The two leaders sweat-dropped and were puzzled and embarrassed. The other kids also sweat-dropped.

"Friends, we must celebrate this most joyous occasion. Our grand leaders have finally merged as one. Now, we are complete. And, as a gift to all of you, I shall bring you all to the digital world after school fro a party with your digimon."

All the kids were excited.

"Wait a minute, Serenimon. Didn't you tell me you were banned from there?"

The kids' hopes fell. They were so looking forward to seeing their digimon friends again.

"I will work it out with the Sovereigns for all of us to go there for a short period of time and then return home."

The kids from the digidestined team were excited to get to see their digimon partners again. The kids who were legendary warriors were excited to get to see Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon, and Kokomon again.

Serenimon, without getting permission from the Sovereigns first (which she should have done), transported the kids to the digital world, dragging Granelmon along, with her. Actually, Granelmon also willingly came because he wanted to protect his sister and make sure she didn't get into trouble.

The two groups were a little separate from each other as they joined their beloved digimon friends. TK was surprised to see the two Patamons. TK was also starting to grow an interest in becoming friends with Granelmon, as they shared some of the same characteristics. He tried to engage Granelmon into playing with him and Patamon. Granelmon looked at the small boy with sad eyes.

"Sorry, TK. As much as I would like to, I have a duty to my sister. Although she is older than me, I was appointed the task of helping her come back to her senses."

Granelmon got a faraway look in his eyes and suddenly burst out a large smile.

"Thanks, buddy. You helped me realize something important."

"Really? What is it?" asked TK, excitedly.

"Not now. I must leave for the time being. Would you keep an eye out for my sister?"

"Sure thing, Granelmon. I'd be happy to."

Granelmon smiled and flew off. Arriving back in the human world, Granelmon immediately used his senses to try and locate Mufeeliemon. It was harder to find her than Serenimon, but he was soon able to track her down.

Meanwhile, Mufeeliemon was lying in a bed she had made for herself, and was suffering with a fever, cough, shortness of breath and weakness. A box of Kleenex, a jug of apple juice, and a small jar of medicine were on a night table beside her. Granelmon found the lonely cottage and walked right in.

Mufeeliemon turned her head, weakly, feeling much worse, and gazed up at Granelmon, with clouded vision.

"Granelmon," she whispered with a croaky voice. "Don't you know its rude to barge into people's places without knocking?"

"I did not come here to apologize, Mufeeliemon."

"You mustn't be here. It's time for you to leave," Mufeeliemon interrupted, feeling a ghastly headache pound in her head all of a sudden.

"I don't know too much about you or where you come from. My sister doesn't seem to remember, and the Sovereigns won't tell me anything. I do, however, sense you have a lot to do with my sister's strange behaviour, and I intend to find out why."

'He can't find out. That will be the end of me. Maybe I can trick him. After all, he is still a child...even if he is intelligent and mature for one so young..."

"Granelmon, your sister...your sister...is the way she is (how am I going to say this without revealing the truth or causing suspicion?)...because...of an accident that happened long ago, way before you were born. Your sister has gradually gotten worse and worse."

'There. That should do it.'

Granelmon studied her eyes. In them, he saw the truth. The truth that had been buried for so long. It was like a smack in the head. Why didn't he realize this before?

"And that accident...was you. You, Mufeeliemon, are that accident. Therefore, you shouldn't even be in existence. You really are my sister...Serenimon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooohhh...what is going to happen next? Will Granelmon do anything to Mufeeliemon if that is what it takes to save his sister? Also, how is it that Mufeeliemon is really Serenimon? What about the kids back in the digital world, especially considering Serenimon didn't even ask permission from the Sovereigns to be there like she should have? Will the children help Serenimon to come back to her senses? Find out next time...


End file.
